The Luckiest
by KawaiixCherryxBlossom
Summary: A short little songfic about Ash and Misty’s relationship in the face of tragedy. Written to the song ‘The Luckiest’ by Ben Folds Five.


**The Luckiest**

**By Kawaii Cherry Blossom**

Disclaimer:

I don't own Pokémon, its characters or the song 'The Luckiest' by Ben Folds. They are owned by their respective owners.

Summary:

A short little songfic about Ash and Misty's relationship in the face of tragedy. Written to the song 'The Luckiest' by Ben Folds Five.

Ages:

Ash – 20

Misty – 20

Type: Drama/Romance

Rating: PG

Coupling: Ash and Misty

Author Notes:

I was sad, so I wrote this. I recommend listening to the song. When I first heard it I burst into tears because of how beautiful it is. I hope you like the fic. Love you all.

-

_**I don't get many things right the first time  
In fact, I am told that a lot  
Now I know all the wrong turns, the stumbles and falls  
Brought me here**_

"I love you," she said, her words echoing with sincerity, as she gazed into his eyes. He stood a few inches taller than her, as they faced each other in the airport terminal. He smiled softly and reached his hand up to brush a stand of her orange hair out of her eyes.

"I love you too," he replied, before leaning in to kiss her. When he pulled away, he was quick to notice the tear streaming down her cheek.

"Misty, what's wrong? Don't tell me you're going to miss me…" he joked, smirking, before his eyes turned somewhat serious.

"You know I've never been good at goodbyes," she said softly, wiping her eyes and laughing gently.

"Hey, hey, I'm only gonna be gone for a week!" he replied reassuringly, and she laughed.

"Oh how ever will I survive a week without you, Ash Ketchum?"

"It'll be a toughie!" he replied as she giggled.

"Have you got your ticket?" she asked seriously. Ash reached into the pocket of his black pants and pulled out a ticket.

"Yep," he replied.

"And your wallet?"

"Yep."

"And your phone?"

"I've got everything, now stop worrying!" he said, laughing. She smiled.

"This is the final call for passengers awaiting Pidgeot flight 428 to Saffron City. I repeat, this is the final call," a woman's voice echoed through the terminal.

Misty smiled slightly.

"Call me as soon as you get there."

"Of course."

They stood smiling at each other, before he leaned in to hug her, holding her tightly for a few moments. When he pulled away, he held on to her arms and smiled warmly, his chocolate eyes melting into her own.

"I'll see you in a week," he said and she nodded. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," she replied before they kissed once again. Once they had pulled away, he smiled at her, and turned.

Ash walked towards the gate as Misty took a few steps forward. He gave his ticket to the uniformed lady at the gate and walked through the doorway into the glass corridor. As he walked, he turned and waved at her, a smile gracing his face as his eyes sparkled in the sunlight that beamed through the glass. She smiled as she waved back, and watched his tall figure disappear.  
_  
**And where was I before the day  
That I first saw your lovely face?  
Now I see it every day  
And I know**_

That I am  
I am  
I am  
The luckiest

Misty arrived home a half hour later. Walking into the living room of their home, she tossed her car keys on the table, beside their wedding photo, and sat on their dark blue couch. Smiling, she leant over to pick up the photo. It was the happiest day of her life, she couldn't deny. It was already one month ago but it seemed like yesterday to her. She could hardly believe it – all of her dreams had come true and she and Ash were only 20. Ever since she could remember, all she'd ever wished for was to get married to someone that loved her wholly. And Ash… He was the best thing that ever happened to her. He'd turned her life around, helped her to believe in herself when she was stuck at a dead end on a one-way street. It seemed strange to look back at how they first met and compare it to their life now. So much had changed.

To Misty, it seemed like a fairytale. When she was twelve, and running away from home, she wasn't sure that her life would ever turn out the way she'd dreamed. Ash made her feel like she could do anything, like she could fly high above the clouds and achieve any dream she had in mind. She glanced around their living space, a smile upon her face, before closing her eyes peacefully and falling asleep.

_  
**What if I'd been born fifty years before you  
In a house on a street where you lived?  
Maybe I'd be outside as you passed on your bike  
Would I know?  
**_  
"Ring ring ring, ring ring ring, phone call, phone call!"

The shrill cry of the phone pierced through the silence, awakening Misty from her slumber. It was dark outside, and as she glanced at the clock she quickly discovered that it was 9 o'clock. She'd been asleep for a while…

Rubbing her eyes, she rose from the couch and made her way towards the phone. Picking up the receiver, she ended its piercing ring.

"Hello?" she spoke into the receiver. No picture came up on the screen, only an eerie buzzing sound drifted through. No reply followed her greeting, and she shivered, an uncomfortable feeling welling up inside of her. It didn't help, either, that she was sitting surrounded in darkness, the howling wind outside the only sound she could hear. A tree branch scraped against the window suddenly, causing Misty to jump in fright.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" she asked nervously, swallowing hard and wishing Ash was beside her.

"Misty?" she heard a faint voice through the static. "It's Ash, can you hear me?"

"A-Ash?" she asked, shock and confusion waving through her mind. "Are you in Saffron already?" she asked, knowing that according to the time, he couldn't be.

"Misty, hi, how are you doing sweetheart?" he asked softly, having either not heard or ignored her question.

**_And in a white sea of eyes  
I see one pair that I recognise…  
And I know_**

**_  
That I am  
I am  
I am  
The luckiest  
_**

"I'm fine. But where are you?" she asked, the anxious feeling inside of her pouring out in the tone of her words. Her heart was beating fast, and so loud that she swore she could hear it.

"Misty I need you to listen to me, okay?" he asked, his calm voice sounding through the frequent buzzing. Swallowing hard, Misty nodded as she raised a shaky hand up to brush her bangs out of her eyes.

"Okay…"

Suddenly, she heard sounds in the background, a few screams and some apparent commotion.

_What is going on…?_

"I'm in the plane. That massive storm that was forecasted for tomorrow night has blown in quicker than anyone thought. They're going to try and land the plane real soon," he spoke calmly, as if nothing were wrong, but Misty couldn't stop the tears from welling up in her eyes.

"What are you saying?" she asked, her voice shaky as fear embraced her vulnerability.

"Misty, I love you more than you could ever know. More than anybody could ever know."

"Ash… Ash, what…" she spoke, distress waving through her as she breathed heavily. She felt sick as she put a hand over her stomach and closed her eyes, squeezing the tears out.

"Ever since the day we first met, when you fished me out of that river, I knew that you were something special. You saved my life that day and you've saved me so many times since, in more ways than one."

"Ash…" she choked out, her sobs echoing through the silent room.

**_I love you more than I have ever found a way to say to you…_**

"I could never have achieved any of what I did without you. I didn't know it back then but you were my guiding star. And you made me the happiest man on Earth. You saved me, Mist…" his words were affectionate yet still calm. Misty cried softly into the receiver, feeling shocked, panicked, as if she were drowning.

"Ash, why are you saying all of this?"

"Don't cry. It's going to be okay. They're going to land the plane and when it's safe, we'll fly to Saffron. You don't need to worry. I just needed to tell you…" he trailed off, and through the buzzing she could hear faint screams and more upheaval in the background.

"I'm the luckiest person on Earth because you love me, Misty. The luckiest. I don't ever want you to forget how special you are. You're the best person I've ever known. Please don't ever forget that, alright?"

"Okay…" she replied shakily.

"Do you promise me?"

"I promise."

A few moments of silence followed, before he spoke once again.

"I have to go," he said through the buzzing, which was growing louder and louder.

"I love you," Misty cried out into the phone, tears streaming down her face. "I love you so much, please be okay, please be careful…" she begged, her desperate pleas striking against the silence.

"I love you, Misty."

"I love you…"

"I'll see you soon…"

**_Next door there's an old man who lived to his nineties  
And one day passed away in his sleep  
And his wife; she stayed for a couple of days  
And passed away_**

Ridden with shock, Misty collapsed onto the couch. Sitting up straight, she stared ahead into the darkness, unable to think straight. Her hands were shaking, her breathing heavy. He's going to be fine, she told herself. He said they were about to land the plane, he'll be okay. But her inner reassuring didn't help in the slightest as she gave way to an onslaught of sobs. Cupping her face with her hands, she cried tears of despair at the thought of losing Ash. His words, they were so much like a goodbye. Like something you say when you know you're never going to see someone again.

Outside, the wind seemed to be growing stronger. She could hear their wind chimes clanging against each other from the backyard. Lying back against the couch, Misty glanced out the window at the moon, casting its light into the dark room. Its eerie glow sent shivers down Misty's spine, and she closed her eyes tightly. All she could do was stare straight ahead, her blue eyes sparkling with tears as the light of the moon caught them in its glow.

**_  
I'm sorry, I know that's a strange way to tell you that I know we belong…  
_**

"And we've just been informed that Pidgeot flight 428 to Saffron has gone down…"

Misty shot upwards at the words coming from the calm, soft voice of the radio show hostess. She wasn't sure how long she'd been lying there, time didn't seem to mean a thing anymore. But she knew it was morning, the sun cascading through the window told her so.

"Yes that's right, Katie," a male voice said solemnly. "Unfortunately the storm that was meant to pass through tomorrow night came through earlier. The pilot didn't even have the chance to attempt to land the plane; the storm proved too much force. There aren't any survivors."

The words she'd feared struck through her ears like lightning, the pain sending her into a state of shock. It was as if somebody had taken a gun and shot right through her heart, leaving her feeling empty and overwhelmed with pain and sorrow. She felt as if she were drowning in a pool. She could see Ash at the top, reaching for her, but she couldn't seem to move, as if she were frozen. He was calling out her name over and over. She couldn't breathe and her vision was blurring, her eyes closing from the tiredness of trying to reach him.

"Misty… Misty… Misty… Misty… Misty… Misty…" he called.

"Misty!"

Gasping for air, Misty shot up. Her eyes wide and brimming with tears, she glanced around at her surroundings. She was in her bedroom…?

"Mist?" a soft voice called out, and Misty turned to see Ash sitting beside her, his eyes brimming with confusion and concern. She stared ahead at him, tears filling her eyes as she breathed heavily. She felt his arms around her as he pulled her into a strong embrace.

"It's okay, Misty… You had a bad dream… It's okay…"

_**That I know  
That I am  
I am  
I am  
The luckiest**_

**The End**


End file.
